piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2006 BnL 500
The 2006 BnL 500 is the 7th race held at the BnL Raceway. It took place on April 23rd of 2006. It's known for the saddest day of the life of Todd Marcus. Todd's dad David Marcus died on raceday from unknown reasons but most likely a heart attack in his sleep at the age of 64. Kori quietly announced to death to him in private. This caused poor poor Todd to cry for 1 hour straight while Lightning McQueen, Luigi, Sarge, Guido, Fillmore, Doc Hudson, Mater, Cal Weathers and his uncle The King, Kori and Todd's wife Laura comforted him. Floyd Mulvihill wins, with Lightning McQueen second and Cal Weathers third. Darren Leadfoot and Todd Marcus are fourth and fifth. Transcript Todd Marcus Cries Kori: I need Todd Marcus, Laura Marcus, The King, his nephew Cal Weathers, Lightning McQueen and possibly Mater to come right now to me. Todd: What is it Kori? Kori: Unfortunately I received word from your uncle Jim that your dad David passed away at the age of 64 from unknown causes. Todd (sad): Wh-What? WHAT! NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! (cries) NO NO NO NO NO! DADDY!!!! THIS CAN'T BE LIGHTNING! TELL ME THIS ISN'T REAL! Lightning: It is. Mater: Lightning's right. It's true that that piece of dad gum died. Todd (crying): I HATE THIS SO MUCH! I- The King: It's ok Todd. I lost MY dad in 1998. That was a sad sad day for me. I did not cry badly only shed some tears. Cal: YOU CRIED UNCLE? The King: Only a little bit that time. Plus it was not even in public. Kori: I am not recording Todd. Todd (crying): This is the worst day of my life from 1973 to 2006. I will never race again! The King: He was your biggest supporter even if he did not know anything about racing. He would want you to keep it up. Cal: My uncle's right. He was your biggest supporter. Todd (crying): But daddy will never attend my races ever again! DADDY!!!!! (45 minutes later he is still crying) Todd (cries harder): I WILL MISS HIM SO MUCH! Well, he attended nearly all my races and he dies suddenly. Laura: You can miss some races. After all you just lost your biggest supporter right now. Lightning: Yeah it's ok. The King: As Lightning said it's ok. Todd (stops crying) Yeah. I guess it is. I mean it's not but it will be. (cries again, but even harder) I'LL MISS YOU, DADDY! Mater: What about if we go tractor tipping after the race. Todd (stops crying): Good idea. But still... (cries yet again) NOOOOOO!!! Lightning: It's okay Todd. Mater: It's okay. I'm gonna call the rest of Team Mcqueen. (14 minutes later, Todd still cries) Luigi: STOP IT! Todd (cries): NOOOOO! Guido: QUESTO POTREBBE ANDARE PER SEMPRE! Luigi: Guido's right. Fillmore: A flood of tears, man. Sarge: Shut up, Fillmore. Fillmore: My bad. (Red the Fire Truck cries) Laura: You need a kiss. (Laura kisses Todd) Todd (stops crying for real): Thank you. I needed that. (Red still cries) Mater: I will kiss you, dude! (Mater kisses Red) Red: (stops crying and sighs) Results TBA